1. Technical Field
Example embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a color sample image generator, a color-sample generator, a color sample generation method, and a color sample.
2. Background Art
Color samples that serve as a color chart simulate how color appears on an object. Conventional color samples are composed of rectangular monochrome patches each of which is extracted from an area with uniform color.
Such color samples are originally used as samples for the coloring of printed materials or other kinds of objects. Alternatively, color samples are used to check the color reproduction after the printed materials or objects are colored.